1. Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
The present invention relates to fasteners, particularly to fasteners with decorative features, and more specifically to apparatuses permitting the use of interchangeable ornamental charms on shoes, leather goods, pet collars, clothing, and the like.
2. Background of the Invention
People have attached ornaments to their clothing and footwear, including shoes, for centuries. The present invention was developed to provide for interchangeability of ornamental charms, especially on footwear, clothing, clothing accessories, and pet collars.
Sandals and other types of open-toed and/or open-heeled shoes are rising in popularity among peoples of many countries, including the women and girls of the United States. One type of shoe recently very popular is a beach shoe or sandal offered under the trademark CROC. CROC brand footwear includes an open-heeled sandal manufactured from a lofted foam plastic material. Such sandals have a strap pivotally attached to the sandal upper by means of a recited connection. The present apparatus is ideally suited for use in combination with CROC brand beach sandals.
It is known to provide ornaments for use on items, including clothing and shoes. Some publications providing useful background reference, including some teaching interchangeable ornaments, include the following: U.S. Patent Publication No. 2005/0016028 to Safdeye; U.S. Patent Publication No. 2003/0221334 to McFee; U.S. Design Pat. No. D475,322 to Ouellette et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,412,151 to Rowland; U.S. Pat. No. 5,673,501 to Mathews; U.S. Pat. No. 4,724,628 to Schreiner; U.S. Pat. No. 4,712,319 to Goria; U.S. Pat. No. 3,343,230 to Darvie; and U.S. Pat. No. 1,689,000 to Wagner.
Further, it would be desirable to provide an fastener apparatus permitting interchangeability of decorative charms, emblems, or other ornaments that is useable not only on shoes, but upon other items of clothing, or even on other items (such as hats and caps) worn by people, or by (such as collars) pets.
Moreover, it would be desirable to provide a means and method for securely yet removably attaching ornaments to shoes, clothing, pet collars and the like. In many of the prior art methods and devices, the ornament attachment is either too difficult to manipulate, especially for children, or does not provide a means and mode of attachment that provides for a secure and reliable connection of the ornament, yet one which can be readily detached when desired. Against this background, the method and apparatus of the present disclosure were developed.